S-A-N-E
Day 1 "Subject seems to be acting normal. The chemicals in the gas will be inserted into the chamber tomorrow. It must be observed at a safe distance, since we don't know the sanity level of it. It seems to be a homeless person who 'qualified' for the experiment." I wrote everything the man said down, word for word. I have no idea what they are planning to do to the man or what is in the gas they will release into the chamber, but I will have to see soon. I walked, quickly and cautiously to the Man who was explaining everything. I stared, wide eyed, and asked, "What do you plan to do to this man?" He smiled and said, "It's a surprise. You will have to wait until tomorrow." Is he serious? It's almost as if he was acting like something as serious as this was just a cruel joke. I guess I will just wait until tomorrow. Day 2 "After inserting gas, the subject seems to be showing extreme adrenaline and hyperactivity. Supervision is required for the subject, as it seems harmful to our workers and everyone else here. Thank you, and have a marvelous day." Hyperactivity? Harmful? What do they even mean? The gas has chemicals in it that change the human behavior? I need to find out. Tomorrow, I will see what is going on. I see the man who was talking yesterday about the "surprise". I ask, "What is in that gas? What are you DOING to him? Is this even legal?" The man replies, "Why are you asking so many questions? Are you scared of it? Don't be scared, it's not going to hurt anything yet." Why is he acting like the man is a creature...? Why did he say YET? I don't know what's going on, but I plan to find out. Day 3 "Subject seems to be getting deformities. Its hands seem to be outstretched and there are chunks of extra flesh growing on their body. They are now extremely dangerous and must be supervised by almost anyone, no exceptions." Do they mean I have to watch this... this THING for 24 hours repeatedly? I don't even want to look at it in general. I see that man again, This time I ask simply, "When are you going to kill that thing?" He replies, "Why should I kill art? You're lucky I haven't killed you yet, you little brat. Now shut up and keep an eye on it." I did as I was told, fearful of the man. Staring at the creature has given me sudden emotions, and I don't know why, but I want to keep looking at it. I have to keep looking at it. Day 4 "Subject must be given food every 3 hours, mainly human flesh, you must listen to its chant." Chant? What do they mean? I silently listened yams, octagon, unit, what, ill, dog if end. What in the world does that mean? I mumbled it... yams, octagon, unit, what, ill, dog if end.. yam octagon unit what ill dog if end you, will, die... what the heck..? It seemed like nothing, so I pawned it off. Over and over, the creature chanted, over and over. I hate it. It needs to stop. I hear it when he's not there. Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it leave me ALONE. I hesitated. "I want you to cut this paper" the strange man said as he walked closer, sure what do I have to lose? As he handed me the supplies, he walked to a radio connected to the chamber and turned the knobs until it played only eerie rings. I cut the paper, wondering what he was meaning. Suddenly, the radio went from eerie rings..to the sound of someone crying, "Stop stop stop stop stop stop." It kept crying "Stop stop stop stop stop stop." I hate it, stop it, that's enough, ENOUGH... A sharp pain went up my spine, I examined my hand, I had jabbed my hand with scissors... I quickly covered it with a rag and bandages. Is this what he wanted? I go to open the door. It's locked... I'm trapped... Day 5 I am slowly losing my sanity. I need to stay sane. The crying keeps coming. I remember the chant and look at the man in the chamber. It looks like a pile of rotting flesh. I cover my eyes. The image is still in my mind... no no no, I can't. I get an idea: If I can't see anything, I won't have to see that THING. I begin to claw and scratch and my eyes until my vision goes black, yes. Yes. The dark is comforting, suddenly. I began to lose consciousness, and before I fall asleep, I hear, "Get rid of the other subject. Clear the chamber." I wake up in a cold empty room, and I can't move. Suddenly, I hear someone say this: "Subject seems to be acting normal, the chemicals in the gas will be inserted into the chamber tomorrow." I now fully understand, I heard a small whisper, "Don't you see, there is no surprise, you are the surprise, it's a cycle, and you're just a guinea pig that is in the cycle, we are what keeps you I-N-S-A-N-E, sane is boring, isn't it?" The End Category:Mental Illness Category:Science